


Remembering Us

by darksnakedreaming



Series: The Soul Mate Principle [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Amnesia, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, M/M, Violence, aftermath of kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksnakedreaming/pseuds/darksnakedreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya returns after being missing for over a week, and has lost his memory of the last four months. The road to recovery is long and arduous, but Shizuo will be there every step of the way. Or will he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Izaya came to, tied to a chair and a rough sack over his head. His head pounded and swam, he'd been drugged. The bag was suddenly ripped off Izaya's head and he blinked, the bright light making his head ache even more. A man in a tacky yellow suit stood in front of him, with a squad of equally tacky looking goons gathered in the background, all of them wearing ridiculous cat masks to conceal their faces.

 

The info broker laughed, he couldn't help it. The man in the suit pulled back his fist, landing a punch on Izaya's jaw. He stopped laughing. The man beckoned two of his minions, and they left Izaya's line of sight, returning with a vintage, albeit ratty, sette. The man dropped onto it, extending his arms across the back. “Welcome to our hideout, Orihara-kun. You may call me Top Cat.”

 

“Top Cat? What kind of ridiculous-” One of Top Cat's goons ran up with a bat, jamming it into Izaya's knee. The broker ground his teeth, determined not to make a sound. Top Cat continued, as if nothing had happened. “Rumor has it that you're out of the business, Orihara-kun. The way I see it, that must mean you're not selling intel anymore, but someone like you, as long as you've been in the business, would obviously still be _collecting_ information.”

 

Izaya remained silent, wanting to see where this was going. Top Cat continued. “The way I see it, you've got to be sitting on a pretty stack of gossip, right? Now, seeing as you're out, you've got no need for it, so why don't you just hand it over to me?”

 


	2. Forgetting You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because in order to remember someone, you must first forget them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is going to be much slower paced than the first one, so hang in there! I promise, there will be smut eventually!

Izaya crawled towards the brick wall, clawing his way across the pavement. He felt his body going weak and numb, getting colder with every inch. He had to reach the wall. Had to. He couldn't remember why he wanted to reach it, just that he had to do it. 

 

Finally, he could force himself to go no further, still several feet away from the wall. His fingers were bleeding from scraping the rough asphalt, not that it mattered. He was bleeding everywhere, most significantly from the knife wound in his abdomen. He'd blacked out from the pain and blood loss, and woken up once all the 'cats' were gone, amazed to find himself still alive. 

 

Even more amazing, was the fact he'd been kidnapped in the first place. In the past, he'd been much more cautious, but he'd gotten lazy, happy to be lost in the small world he'd created with Shizuo. Now, he just wanted to get back to him. 

 

It seemed that dream wouldn't come true though. His vision blurred, going dark. His final thought as he slipped into unconsciousness was something Shizuo had told him long ago, back when they were still mortal enemies. “You've gotten sloppy, Flea.”

 

~

 

Shizuo stomped out of the convenience store tearing open his third pack of the day, suddenly crushing the entire pack in his fist. Where the hell was Izaya? The bartender had called, and called, and called, before finally getting worried enough to go over to his apartment. It had been ransacked, papers scattered everywhere, some probably missing, and all of Izaya's computers had been taken. That was over a week ago. 

 

The body guard grunted, deciding not to go back for a new pack of cigarettes, deciding instead to see if he could track down Celty, to see if she'd found out anything. He took a shortcut, through a maze of back alleys, pausing when a group of badly dressed thugs brushed past him, talking among themselves about... an info broker? It couldn't be...

 

Shizuo ran in the direction they'd come from, choosing directions at random. He ran, searching every alley and parking deck for nearly two hours, backtracking every time he hit a dead end. Out of breath and panting, he turned a final corner, and there he was. Izaya. He lay on the pavement, half hidden behind a dumpster. His feet were bare, and he wore a short sleeved shirt that was far too large, and a pair of blue jeans obviously meant for someone much shorter. 

 

Shizuo's breath froze in his chest as he knelt beside the informant, reaching with trembling hands toward the vein in his neck. At first, he felt nothing, but gradually a slow, thready pulse jumped against his touch. Izaya was still alive, but barely.

 

~

 

Shizuo gently lay Izaya on his bed, not caring if they got covered in blood stains, reaching in his pocket for his phone. He pulled up Shinra's number and pressed the call button, for the umpteenth time since he'd found Izaya. It went to voice mail, yet again. He tossed the phone onto his dresser, suppressing the urge to crush it into dust. 

 

A quiet moan from the bed drew his attention, and he dropped to his knees beside it. “Izaya?”

 

“Nn... wha...” The informant's eyes opened, widening when he saw the bartender. “Shizu-chan? What-”

 

Izaya suddenly lunged at Shizuo, automatically going for a knife he didn't have, groaning in pain when the movement aggravated his wounds. “Aaggh! What the hell did you do to me, protozoan?”

 

“Me? Izaya, I didn't do this.”

 

“Ahahaha!” The info broker laughed and grinned savagely, rolling away from Shizuo and ending up on the floor. “Aaahh... You didn't do this... tell me, _Shizu-chan_ , why am I bloody and beaten, hmm?”

 

Shizuo stood, running around the bed to help Izaya get back up. The info broker kicked him, screaming in agony when his foot connected with the bartender's leg. “Aggh! What the hell did you do?”

 

“I'm telling you, I didn't!” Shizuo grabbed the struggling informant, heaving him back onto the bed. “Why do you think I hurt you?”

 

Izaya grunted, “Oh _please_! You've been trying to kill me since the day we met!”

 

Shizuo held Izaya down on the bed as he continued to struggle. “Not since we found out we were soulmates! I-”

 

“ _Soulmates_? Us? Ha!” Izaya snapped his head up, determined to bite Shizuo since his arms and legs were pinned by the body guards weight. Shizuo dodged just in time, climbing off the bed and turning his back to open the top drawer of his dresser, having realized that something was wrong with Izaya's memory. 

 

Izaya decided to take this opportunity to leave, or try to, rolling until his legs swung off the bed, feet touching the floor. He collapsed the moment he stood, white hot pain shooting up both legs. He moaned in pain, unable to help the tears that had instantly welled in his eyes. 

 

Shizuo turned back at the sound, bodily lifting Izaya back onto the bed as the broker once again tried to bite him. “Will you stop fighting me? I'm trying to help you!”

 

“Ha!”

 

The bartender pinned Izaya to the bed once more, using a rope he'd pulled from his drawer to wrap around Izaya's wrists, securing them to the headboard. The info broker tugged at the binding uselessly. “Well, well. Who knew you were so _kinky_?”

 

Shizuo climbed off the bed once more. “Shut up. And stay still so you don't make yourself worse. I'm going to get Shinra.”

 

~

 

Shizuo pounded on the door of Shinra and Celty's apartment. He'd been there for about twenty minutes, and was close to losing his temper. The elevator dinged behind him and he turned. Shinra was stepping off the elevator, seemingly surprised to see him. “Shizuo? What are you doing here?”

 

“I'm here cuz you turned your phone off!”

 

“Oh! I forgot, I was on a job and- that doesn't matter. Why are you here?”

 

“I found Izaya... he's in rough shape.”

 

~

 

Celty followed Shizuo up the steps to his apartment. Shinra had called her in from a delivery job to help get Izaya to a small clinic that belonged to a friend of his. The apartment was quiet when they walked in, the bartender leading the way to his bedroom. The bed lay at an angle on it's side.

 

Shizuo rushed over to find Izaya laying on the floor, his wrists still bound to the iron headboard. His eyes were closed, but he looked up when the bartender touched his shoulder, jerking away in surprise, eyes hard and angry. “Don't touch me! You-”

 

“What the hell were you trying to do? I told you to stay still so you wouldn't hurt yourself more!”

 

“Why-”

 

Celty wrapped shadows around both their mouths, silencing them as she tapped furiously on her PDA. “That's enough, both of you. We need to meet Shinra at the clinic.  _ Now _ . Shizuo, carry him down to Shooter, I'll make a sidecar and we'll put him there. Izaya,  _ behave _ and let us help.”

 

Shizuo tugged the rope from around Izaya's wrists, lifting him as gently as he could, thought the informant still complained. “Oww, that  _ hurts _ you brute-”

 

“Shut up.” The bartender mentally kicked himself. It was far to easy to slip into the way they'd used to speak to each other, and he hated it.

 

Downstairs, a sidecar had already attached itself to Celty's bike, and Shizuo gently settled Izaya into it. Celty held her hands out, two helmets made of shadows appearing in them.

 

~

 

Shizuo followed Celty into the clinic as Shinra met them at the door, carrying an unconscious Izaya in his arms. “We hit a bump and it hurt him, he passed out.  I couldn't get him to wake up.”

 

Shinra motioned for the bartender to follow him. “Lay him on the table back here.”

 

The doctor chased Shizuo from the exam room, quickly assessing Izaya's injuries, deciding the stab wound in his abdomen needed the most urgent care. As gently as possible, he examined the wound, noting that none of the broker's internal organs had been damaged. He delicately cleaned the wound, then stitched it closed, covering it with a gauze bandage to protect it. 

 

Izaya moaned slightly, coming to. His head rolled as he started to sit up. “S-Shinra?”

 

“Easy, stay down.”

 

“Nnggh... everything hurts... Shizuo-”

 

“Forget it for now. Tell me your name.” Shinra removed a pen light from his pocket, shining it in Izaya's eyes. The info broker winced at the brightness. “Orihara Izaya.”

 

“Good... Your eyes look okay. Birthdate?”

 

“May fourth.”

 

“And the date?”

 

“It's... June? Isn't it?”

 

Shinra frowned as he tucked the light back into his pocket. “No... it's September. The twenty-ninth.”

 

“It's... what?” Izaya started to push himself up again, only to be held down by Shinra's gentle hand on his chest. “We'll come back to that. Let's get your other injuries taken care of, then I'll run a CT. Just lie still until I figure out what exactly they are. Tell me where it hurts, most painful to least painful.”

 

“Umm... My right knee, my ribs... my right wrist, and both ankles. There's a sharp pain in my stomach... My head... everywhere else aches, but that's the worst...”

 

Shinra picked up a pair of scissors from the tray of tools near the cot. “You have a knife wound in your lower abdomen, I checked it first. It's relatively minor, no organs were damaged and it was a sharp blade, so there's no tearing and it should heal fully in about eight weeks. I'm gonna have to cut your clothes off to get to your injuries.”

 

“I don't care, they're not mine.”

 

“Who's are they?”

 

“... I... don't actually know...”

 

The doctor frowned slightly, pondering something as he slid the scissors up Izaya's right pant leg, his frown deepening at the sight of the severe swelling and bruising. Moving on, he used the scissors to cut the shirt open, noting the dark purple bruising along Izaya's left side. He checked both wrists, the right noticeably broken. Both ankles were severely swollen, and the informant was covered in dark purple bruises and scrapes. Shinra cut away the remaining cloth of Izaya's borrowed clothes, pulling a sheet out of a cabinet and folding it in half before covering Izaya with it from the waist down. “I want to get x-rays of everything to see how bad the damage is.”

 

~

 

Shinra sat on the exam stool, tapping an ink pen against his clipboard. Izaya lay on the cot, propped up on pillows as the doctor went over his results. “ Two of your ribs are cracked and will have to be braced, you're wrist and left ankle are broken but have partially healed, so I'll have to re-break and set them, and you'll have casts. Your right ankle is severely sprained, so that'll be a brace also. Your kneecap is broken in three pieces, so I'll need to do surgery to move the bones back into place and pin them, and to remove any fragments.”

 

“How long is it going to take for me to heal?”

 

“It depends. I may decide to recommend physical therapy, depending on how well the healing process goes. But to estimate... about eight to ten weeks.”

 

~

 

Izaya woke slowly, still slightly groggy from the anesthesia. He vaguely remembered Shinra waking him up after surgery to tell him it had gone well, but had fallen asleep again soon after. The doctor currently had the end of a stethoscope pressed to the inside of Izaya's elbow as a blood pressure cuff tightened around his arm. He stayed still as Shinra finished checking his vitals, noticing he now had casts on his wrist and left ankle and a sturdy black brace on his right. A long white brace encased his right leg from mid-thigh to mid-calf, secured with several velcro straps, and he could feel a foam brace around his middle. 

 

Shinra hung his stethoscope around his neck, reaching for the exam stool so he could talk to Izaya without looming over him. “I went ahead and did a CT scan while you were out, but I'm no expert with head injuries, so I've sent it to a friend of mine, he'll get back to me with the results in a couple days. I need to know something... What's the last thing you remember before today?”

 

“I... had a meeting with Shiki... I ran into you on my way out.”

 

“That was... at the end of May?”

 

“I think so...”

 

Shinra sighed. “Izaya... you have amnesia. I'm not sure what's there and what isn't, there's no scientific way to track memory, but it looks like about four months worth... Three months ago, the eighth of July, actually, you came to me, concerned that you had some kind of chemical imbalance because you were having dreams about sex.”

 

Izaya laughed, groaning when it jarred his sore ribs. “Oww... Me? Having dreams about sex? Shinra, I don't have any sexual desires at all.”

 

“Well, you didn't tell me who the dreams were about. My advice was for you to go...indulge yourself. You came back about a week later for me to do another round of blood work, and it showed that you'd bonded to your soulmate.”

 

“My... No. I know what you're going to tell me. I don't believe it. There is no way that...  _ monster _ ... is my-”

 

“He  _ is _ . He found you, almost ten hours ago, and he's been out in the waiting room for the past eight. He's actually pretty pissed at me because I won't let him back here to see you.”

 

“I don't  _ want _ him back here, he'll  _ kill  _ me-”

 

“He's had three months to do that.”

 

Izaya closed his eyes. “Why? Why are you telling me this? Why does it matter?”

 

“For several reasons. You're going to be in a wheelchair for at least four weeks, maybe longer, and after that you'll be on crutches. You need someone to help you recover. Also... you've been missing for just over a week. You're apartment was broken into and ransacked, several files and all of your computers and cell phones were stolen. It's possible that someone will try to come after you again, so I'm telling you,  _ stay with Shizuo.” _

 

“That's... ridiculous. There might be 'bad people' after me, but I should stay with someone who's only ever tried to kill me? Tell me how that makes any sense.”

 

“I know that's how it used to be, and I know you don't remember that things changed, but trust me, he is the safest person for you to be with right now. He's not going to let anyone get to you.”

 

Izaya sighed. “Fine... I'll go with Shizuo...”

 


	3. Shizuo

Shizuo stood, arms crossed over his chest, watching the door to the exam room. It had been four hours already, and he hadn't heard anything from Shinra since he'd carried an unconscious Izaya into the clinic. Celty waited with him, or was waiting for Shinra - he hadn't asked, and was sitting in one of the blue plastic chairs in the waiting area with a magazine. 

 

The door swung open unexpectedly, Shinra almost falling into Shizuo as he came through. “Oops, sorry-have you been standing there the whole time?”

 

“Maybe. How's Izaya?”

 

“Let's... sit down.”

 

The bartender followed Shinra back to the waiting room, but remained standing. The doctor sighed, leaning back in the chair he'd chosen. “Izaya's injuries are serious, but he'll make a full recovery. His right kneecap was broken in three places, so I had to operate and screw the pieces back together, his left ankle and right wrist were both broken but had started to heal, so I had to re-break them before I could set and cast them. I stitched the wound in his abdomen, it was a clean cut. He'll be in a wheelchair for at least four weeks, and then on crutches, so he'll need to stay with someone.”

 

“He'll stay with me.” 

 

“Shizuo... he has amnesia. I haven't gotten the CT results yet, but it's very clear that he thinks the two of you are still enemies.”

 

“That's what I thought... but I'll work around it. Someone might still be after him, and until they're caught, he's safest with me.”

 


	4. Haven

Izaya grimaced in pain as Shizuo carried him up the stairs, each step jarring his sore body, despite the body guards best efforts. The bartender carried Izaya against his chest with one arm, using the other to carry a wheelchair slung over his back. The info broker chewed the inside of his lip, _when had he started doing that?_ , ducking his head every time they encountered another person. It was now approaching four in the morning and despite the fact that almost no-one was out and about at this hour, he still worried someone he knew might see them. 

 

Finally, Shizuo set the wheelchair down outside his door, gently easing Izaya into it before taking a key from his pocket and unlocking the door. The info broker stiffened as he was wheeled into the apartment, bracing himself for a threat, which didn't come. Shizuo pushed him over to the couch and set the brakes on the chair. “Do you want to sit on the couch, or would you rather stay in the wheelchair?”

 

“I'll stay here.” Izaya would have preferred the couch, honestly, it looked more comfortable. He didn't want Shizuo 'manhandling' him any more often than necessary. The bartender wandered to the kitchen, opening and closing cabinets and the fridge, “Are you hungry? Shinra said you shouldn't eat anything too heavy just yet... I've got miso and tofu... no green onion though...”

 

“It's fine.” Izaya watched as the body guard busied himself in the kitchen, boiling water and whisking the miso. The info broker fidigted with his borrowed clothes, the t-shirt and shorts he was wearing both belonged to Shizuo, though the boxers he wore had been purchased at a nearby overnight drugstore. 

 

A few minutes later, Shizuo set two bowls of soup and two bowls of rice on the table, along with chopsticks and spoons, before pulling out a chair and moving it into the living room. The info broker remained silent as he was wheeled up to the table. Shizuo sat down in the chair opposite him. “I know you said you didn't want any pain medicine, but Shinra gave it to me anyway... are you _sure_ you don't want something?”

 

“I'm fine. Thank you for the meal.” They ate in silence, Izaya hesitantly taking a few bites to determine the meal's edibility. Eventually, they finished, Izaya deciding to remain at the table while Shizuo cleaned up. He was a little put off by the bartender's behavior, why hadn't he tried to kill him yet. “Shizu-chan...”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Why... why haven't you tried to kill me? It'd be easy, I'm not... fit to defend myself, so-”

 

“You're important to me. I know you don't remember, but it's okay. I'll prove it to you, no matter how long it takes.”

 

~

 

Izaya jolted awake as he was lifted from the wheelchair, flailing wildly as he looked around to see where he was. Shizuo's bedroom. The bartender's arms tightened slightly, keeping the informant from falling. “Easy, Izaya. You fell asleep, I was just going to move you to the bed.”

 

“W-wake me up first, protozoan!”

 

“Sorry, sorry. I'll do that next time.” Shizuo gently settled Izaya onto his bed, propping his ankle and knee up with extra pillows. The info broker flinched back as Shizuo leaned in before hesitating. He seemed to think for a moment before he stepped away, flicking off the light. “Want me to leave the door open?”

 

“No... close it. Please.”

 

“Goodnight.” The door clicked shut, leaving Izaya alone in the room, dimly lit by the newly rising sun. _Had Shizuo been about to kiss him goodnight?_

 


	5. Trust

Izaya bit off a groan of pain, unsure if the bartender could hear him or not. He'd refused to take the pain medicine Shinra had prescribed, wanting to have a clear head in case of trouble. He rolled his eyes as he heard Shizuo's bare feet pad down the hall, along with the subtle rattle of pills in a bottle. 

 

The room was fully light now, and Izaya guessed it was about mid-morning, judging from the length of the shadows. The door creaked open and a sleep tousled Shizuo came into the room, wearing a white undershirt and cotton shorts, carrying a glass of water and the bottle of pills. 

 

The info broker shook his head, “I don't want meds, Shizu-chan, I-”

 

“Why the hell not? I can hear you in here y'know. Tossing and turning. You're in pain, so why not take the medicine?”

 

“I- I need to think clearly...”

 

“You need to rest, and heal. And you can't think clearly when you're in pain.”

 

Izaya chewed his lip. _Seriously, when did I start doing that?_ The bartender had a point. “Fine... I'll take it.” 

 

He let Shizuo help him sit up and accepted the glass of water and pills, popping two in his mouth and washing them down with big gulps of water. Shizuo took the glass, setting it on the night table before reaching into his pocket. “I had Celty pick this up from your apartment, along with some clothes.”

 

He pressed one of the info broker's knives into his palm. Izaya stared at it. “Why?”

 

“Because you're afraid of me. And I don't want you to be.”

 

~

 

Izaya tightly gripped the knife in his teeth, wheeling down the hall as quietly as he could. Shizuo sat on the couch, flipping through channels on the TV, his back to the informant. Izaya locked the brakes on his chair, carefully pushing himself to his feet, biting back a whimper of pain as he put weight on his injured legs. He leaped the remaining distance to the couch, casted right hand grabbing onto the back of it to steady himself, using his left to swiftly grab the knife from between his teeth and press the blade against the bartenders throat. Shizuo stiffened, then relaxed, making no move to fight back. “Go ahead and kill me, if you think you can.”

 

The info broker grit his teeth, pressing the knife hard enough to draw a thin line of blood, but couldn't force his hand any further. He pulled away, letting the knife clatter to the floor by his feet, gripping the couch with both hands and leaning against it to alleviate some of the pain in his legs. “How can you just sit there? I just tried to kill you, but you barely reacted! What's wrong with you?”

 

“I love you.”

 

Izaya let go of the couch, stumbling backwards as his legs gave out beneath him. He crashed into the wheelchair, accidentally pushing it away, its locked wheels squeaking against the floor. Shizuo was by his side almost instantaneously, a worry line creasing his brows. The info broker slapped his hand away when he reached out to him. “No! Stay away from me!”

 

Shizuo ignored him, stepping closer and wrapping an arm around his shoulders and under his thighs, lifting him easily. He kicked the chair aside as he passed it, carrying Izaya into the bedroom. The informant thrashed as much as he was able to before the body guard laid him on the bed, leaning down so they were face to face. Izaya's breath caught in his throat, his heart pounding wildly against his ribcage. _This is it... this is when I die..._

 

The bartender sighed, seeing the panicked expression on Izaya's face. “How many times do I have to say it? I'm not going to hurt you, I couldn't even if I wanted to.”

 

Izaya struck out at Shizuo's face as he sat up, his nails leaving a trio of bright red scratches under the blonde's left eye. The body guard sighed again, catching the info brokers wrist before he could strike again, wrapping his other arm behind Izaya's back and pulling him into a strong embrace, careful not to hurt his ribs. “It doesn't matter how many times you attack me, it doesn't matter what you say, I'm _here._ And I'm not going anywhere.”

 

The info broker struggled against Shizuo's grip, “I didn't ask you to be here, I didn't ask for your help! Why can't you just leave me alone?”

 

Shizuo was boiling inside, but kept his voice calm. “You didn't have to ask, because I love you. _That's_ why I'm here.”

 

“Shut up! Stop saying you love me, it's weird! We're _enemies_ -”

 

“Not anymore.”

 

~

 

Shizuo knocked on the partially closed door, receiving no response. He sighed and pushed it open the rest of the way, surveying the room. Izaya lay on the bed, facing away from the door with the blankets pulled up over his head. The bartender cleared his throat, noting the slight jerk Izaya made as he started to curl in on himself. Shizuo pushed the wheelchair up beside the bed. “I thought you'd want a bath. And it's almost dinner time.”

 

Izaya said nothing, holding perfectly still under the blanket. Shizuo waited.

 

Finally, Izaya sighed. “I don't understand you...”

 

“Yeah, well...”

 

“I don't trust you...”

 

“I'm not asking you to. Trust _yourself_.”

 

~

 

Izaya groaned, careful not to bend his knee, as he heaved himself out of the wheelchair, using the counter in Shizuo's bathroom to balance himself. The bartender had already wrapped plastic bags around his casts and had used some kind of sticky film to cover the stitches on his knee and abdomen after helping him strip down to his underwear. Grimacing in pain, Izaya took a hesitant hop forward, the plastic bag slipping against the tile and sending him backwards. He grabbed the towel rack, just barely managing to keep himself upright. Shizuo watched from the doorway, “You sure you don't want some help?”

 

“Oh I'm _very_ sure.” Izaya muttered under his breath. “Very sure I don't want you to see me naked.”

 

“Not like I haven't before.”

 

The info broker blushed, whipping his head around to look at Shizuo. “You have not!”

 

“Mhm. Then how do I know about the freckle on your ass?”

 

“You-” Izaya turned too fast, sliding on the floor again, but this time couldn't catch himself in time. Shizuo reacted fast, stepping around the wheelchair and wrapping his arms around the info broker before he could fall. Izaya let him hold him, catching the breath he didn't know he'd held. “Y-you've... really seen me naked?”

 

“I have. But I have no intention of looking now, so are you going to let me help you, or are you that determined to end up on the floor?”

 

“Fine...”

 

“Good.” Shizuo wrapped an arm around Izaya's waist, helping him hobble to side of the bathtub and sit on the edge. The bartender yanked a towel off the rack, draping it over Izaya's lap before turning the water on. An unfamiliar feeling squeezed Izaya's chest as he wriggled his boxers off under the towel, tossing them on the seat of the wheelchair. 

 

The bartender ran a washcloth under the tap, squeezing a bit of soap onto it before moving to stand behind Izaya. The info broker flinched when the cloth made contact with the nape of his neck, still expecting Shizuo's strong hands to wrap around it, slowly choking the life out of him. Izaya took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he pushed the thought from his mind. It made him no less nervous about the body guards hands gliding over his body, moving from his back to his chest and belly, over his collarbone and down his arms, then back up his sides to his underarms. His breath caught in his throat as Shizuo rinsed the washcloth and applied fresh soap, gliding the cloth over his right leg, careful to avoid touching his knee and stopping just short of the towels hem. 

 

Izaya breathed a sigh of relief as Shizuo rinsed the cloth and applied soap a final time, passing the cloth to him. The informant quickly ran the cloth over the inside of his thighs and pelvis as Shizuo busied himself with a large plastic cup, filling it with water and using it to rinse away the soap, before handing it off to Izaya to finish the job. “I'll wash your hair in the sink, less mess that way.”

 

“Sure...”

 

~

 

Shinra wrapped gauze around Izaya's knee, having inspected the incision for infection, before helping him slide the immobilizer back on. He'd already checked and re-bandaged Izaya's other wounds. “Overall, you're on the right track, no signs of infection. Not bad for only being three days out of surgery.”

 

“Then-”

 

Shinra interrupted, knowing where the conversation was heading. “ _Not_ well enough to be on your own.” 

 

The info broker sighed, “Fine. What about the CT scan?”

 

It was the doctors turn to sigh. “You have retrograde amnesia, caused by slight swelling of your brain, causing it to press on the limbic system. It's possible that as the swelling goes down, you'll get your memory back, but it's also likely that you won't.”

 

“It's fine.”

 

Shinra cleaned up the opened packets of gauze and tape, dumping them in the small trashcan Shizuo had placed by the bed. “Is it?”

 

The info broker fidgeted with a loose thread on his shirt. “Can't miss what I don't know.”

 

“How are things with Shizuo?”

 

Izaya let out a sigh. “Increasingly awkward. It's weird that he's so... calm.”

 

“That's how he usually is, till someone pisses him off.”

 


	6. Dreams and Nightmares

Shizuo bolted upright on the couch, the room around him dark and quiet. What had woken him? 

 

A sharp cry of distress pierced the still air and his feet hit the floor, running down the hall to the bedroom. The informant thrashed on the bed, coated in sweat, his eyes tightly shut as he whimpered, clearly having a nightmare. The bartender crossed the room in a few short steps, placing a gentle hand on Izaya's shoulder and shaking him awake. 

 

Izaya jerked upright, swinging a fist out before he'd even opened his eyes. Shizuo caught his hand in his own, pulling him against his chest in a tight hug, being careful to avoid his injuries. “It's okay, Izaya. It's just a bad dream, you're safe...”

 

The informant trembled against him, and he felt the tears soaking into his t-shirt as he rubbed comforting circles on Izaya's back. “It's okay, it's okay...”

 

Suddenly, Izaya shoved against his chest, propelling himself backward and nearly falling off the bed before Shizuo caught him. The info broker winced as the movement jarred his wounds. “Fuck... oww...

 

“Are you okay? Your injuries-”

 

“I'm fine!” Izaya snapped at the body guard, trying to settle himself, with much difficulty, into a position that didn't hurt. 

 

“Why are you helping me?”

 

“Because I _care_ about you, Izaya.”

 

“So you're not an emotionless beast. Surprising.”

 

Shizuo frowned at him. “Why is that surprising? You're my soulmate, I love you-”

 

“Stop that! Stop saying you love me every five seconds! It's weird!”

 

“Izaya-”

 

“No!”

 

The bartender stood, “You know what? Fine. I'll call Celty to take you back to your apartment. Namie can look after you for all I care, I'm done. I can't do this anymore.”

 

Shizuo stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Izaya clenched the blankets in his fists. Did he want to leave? He felt oddly... safe with the body guard. Like nothing could touch him.

 

Sighing, Izaya tossed the blankets off, navigating himself smoothly into the wheelchair. After two weeks of moving from bed to chair to couch, he was almost a pro. Cautiously, he wheeled down the hall, finding Shizuo sitting on the couch, his head in his hands, fingers tangled in his blonde hair, lit by the dim glow of a single lamp. The info broker swallowed as his chest tightened. Good lord, was that _guilt_ that he was feeling?

 

Taking a deep breath, Izaya wheeled himself closer, gently nudging Shizuo's knee with the toes peeking out of his cast. The bartender didn't look up. “What, Izaya?”

 

“Um...” Izaya actually hadn't thought of anything to say, other than, “I want to stay with you.”

 

The info broker grimaced, he hadn't meant to blurt that out like he had. Shizuo looked up at him, his eyes hard, but Izaya could see the faint glimmer of... _was that hope?_ in them. He chewed his lower lip. “I mean... um... i-it's safe... .with you and...”

 

“And what?”

 

Izaya sighed. “You're really gonna make me say it, aren't you?”

 

Shizuo remained silent, just watching the informant squirm. After a long silence, the bartender sighed. “Look, I know this is hard for you, but... I'm not going to stop loving you just because you don't remember that you used to love me too. You feel safe around me because you love me, and _that's_ why you want to stay.”

 

“I don't...” He couldn't say it. Izaya couldn't bring himself to say that he didn't love Shizuo, but he couldn't admit that to himself either. Sighing, he closed his eyes, “I'm tired... I'm going back to be-”

 

Izaya was suddenly lifted out of the wheelchair and carried bridal style down the hall. “Sh-Shizu-chan! What the hell are you doing?”

 

“It occurred to me that you need some kind of _proof_.”

 

“Proof? Proof of what?' Izaya propped himself up on his elbows as soon as Shizuo laid him down on the bed. “What are you plan-”

 

Shizuo leaned over him ominously, an intense look in his eyes, a playful smirk on his lips. “I'm going to kiss you.”

 

“Y-you wouldn't dare...”

 

“Oh but I would.” Shizuo leaned in, pressing his lips to Izaya's, half afraid the broker would bite him and thoroughly surprised when he didn't. He deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into the velvet warmth of Izaya's mouth. The info broker went stiff as a board at the intrusion, gradually melting against the bartender's mouth. His fingers tangled in Shizuo's shirt, and he moaned into the body guards mouth. He hadn't expected that a simple kiss could feel so right, make everything feel like it was falling into place.

 

Izaya pulled himself tighter against Shizuo's chest, groaning as the bartender lowered them both to the mattress. He broke away from the kiss when his lungs could take no more, gasping for breath. “Shizu-chan...”

 

Shizu-chan. He was making out with... Oh _god_. Izaya shoved against Shizuo's chest. “Wh-what the _hell_ Shizu-chan?”

 

~

 

Izaya hummed with pleasure as Shizuo ran his strong hands over his chest, massaging his pectorals and gently rolling his hardened nipples. The info broker groaned as Shizuo pressed their mouths together, eagerly slipping his tongue alongside the bartender's in a lascivious dance. Shizuo broke the kiss, a genuine smile parting his lips as he whispered in Izaya's ear. “I love you...”

 

The info broker's breath caught in his throat as a vivid blush stained his cheeks. “You... love me?”

 

“I do. I love you, I'm _in_ love with you... I want to _make_ love to you.”

 

Izaya panted as Shizuo descended on him, suckling at his collarbone and running his hands down the informant's sides. The bartender pulled away, shifting Izaya's legs so they were wrapped around his waist. The info broker reached out, intertwining his fingers with Shizuo's. “W-wait... I... I love you too, Shizu-chan...”

 

The bartender's face suddenly warped, pupils narrowing as his eyes yellowed and whiskers spread across his face. Izaya yelped and scrambled backwards as a man in a yellow suit leaned over him. “Don't you worry Orihara-kun. I'll get you back to your precious Shizu-chan just as soon as you tell old Top Cat what he wants to know.”

 

Izaya screamed in pain as Top Cat's booted foot ground against his already aching knee. 

 

~

 

“-aya! Izaya, wake up!”

 

Izaya's eyes flew open and darted around anxiously as his chest heaved. “Top Cat... Top...”

 

“What? What the hell is top cat?” Shizuo had a hand on each of Izaya's shoulders, having obviously shaken him awake. His brow was creased with worry, his blonde hair a rumpled mess from sleep. 

 

Izaya shrugged out of Shizuo's hold, sitting up to lean his forehead against the body guard's chest. “I don't know... everything is so confusing...”

 


	7. Sentinel

Izaya balanced his brand new laptop on his lap as he wheeled himself down the hall. He'd gotten Celty to bring him a catalog from an electronics store and circled the items he wanted, the laptop, a few phones, and a few other sundries. Shizuo had gone out and purchased the items while the dulahan had stayed with Izaya. 

 

Noticing that Shizuo wasn't in his usual spot on the couch, the info broker looked around, somewhat paranoid. If the body guard was gone, who was supposed to protect him?

 

His breath caught in his throat as the front door opened, and Izaya breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it was Shizuo. “Where were you?”

 

“Smoking. Didn't know you were up.”

 

“Um... yeah... for a while.”

 

Shizuo closed the door, going into the kitchen. “You shoulda said something. What do you want for breakfast?”

 

“It... doesn't matter. I... have a proposal for you.”

 

Shizuo turned away from the fridge, intently watching Izaya. “What kind of 'proposal'?”

 

“It... occurred to me that.... hiring a full time body guard might be a prudent business strategy... Not that I won't be able to defend myself again, but...”

 

“So hire one then.”

 

“I'd... like to hire _you_...”

 

Shizuo raised and eyebrow. “Me?”

 

Izaya fidgeted with the laptop. “Well... yes. It seems like you don't hold any animosity toward me anymore, and I... and you've already been doing it for almost three weeks now as a favor so... I thought... I should pay you. And give you a full time job. Since you've had to take off and...”

 

The corner of Shizuo's mouth twitched. “Is this you're way of saying 'thank you'?”

 

“Um...” Izaya cursed inwardly. When did it become so difficult for him to think of a witty remark? Or any response at all? The bartender smiled at him, distracting the info broker from his train of thought. “I'll do it then.”

 

“Really?” Seriously? Was he actually _excited_ about this? Shoving the strange feeling aside, Izaya rolled closer to the table and set the laptop on it. Displayed on the screen was a website for a real estate agency, showcasing an apartment in Ikebukuro. “I thought that... it would be easier if we shared an apartment.”

 

The bartender smirked, leaning over the table to look at the screen. “Are you asking me to move in with you?”

 

Izaya looked down at his lap. “If you want to put it that way.”

 


	8. Moving Day

Izaya hesitantly followed Shizuo out of the cab and into his old apartment building. Something about the entrance made him nervous, a vague sense of deja vu putting him on edge. He hurried after Shizuo, his crutches clicking across the tile. Shinra had removed the casts on his ankle and wrist, and although he still wore sturdy braces on each, he was free to walk with the assistance of the crutches. 

 

The info broker breathed a sigh of relief when the elevator doors closed and no one but he and Shizuo got on. He watched restlessly as the floor numbers lit up, finally stopping at his floor. He hadn't been back to his apartment since the incident, and was nervous to return to it. He fully expected there to be some kind of trap set up, or someone waiting for him.

 

The doors finally opened and he followed Shizuo out of the elevator, raising an eyebrow as the bartender took his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. “You have a key to my apartment?”

 

“You gave it to me. Come on, we've only got a few hours till the movers get here.”

 

The pair walked into Izaya's apartment, the info brokers breath catching when he saw the damage. Papers were strewn about, furniture knocked over and destroyed. Izaya gulped, taking a hesitant step back. Shizuo placed a hand on his shoulder. “It's okay. I know it looks bad, but I had the locks changed and Celty came by a little while ago to make sure it was safe. Nothing's going to happen to you.”

 

Izaya tightened his grip on his crutches, following Shizuo further into the apartment. “Have... there been any leads?”

 

“No... they didn't leave any clues, and no one's been bragging about it, so we don't have much to go on.”

 

~

 

Izaya eased himself down, sitting on the edge of his bed with an empty box by his feet. Shizuo was finishing up packing his kitchen, almost everything else was destroyed. The books and papers had already been packed into boxes, Izaya having decided to sort through them in the safety of their new apartment.

 

Sighing, Izaya started emptying the drawers of his nightstand into the box. A flash of red caught his eye, and he set the drawer aside, digging through the contents of the box and pulling a length of red rope free. Tangled in it's coils was a bottle of clear fluid, the label reading 'Aphrodite's Poison: Lubricating Gel'. 

 

Shuddering, Izaya dropped the bottle back into the box, but held onto the rope, weaving it through his fingers. It had a silky texture, smooth and cool. He licked his lips, imagining the way it would feel coiling and tightening around more erogenous parts of his body. 

 

Suddenly realizing what he was doing, Izaya dropped the rope into the box and buried it and the lube under the assorted night table junk. He folded the box closed as Shizuo stomped up the stairs, sealing it with tape just in time. The bartender stepped through the doorway, surveying the room. “All finished downstairs, the movers should be here soon... Want me to start in the bathroom?”

 

“Uh... sure...” Dammit! There he was, at a loss for words again. 

 


	9. Baggage

Izaya sat in his newly purchased desk chair, his leg propped up on a pillow that sat on top of an emptied box, a baggie of ice resting on his knee. Another box sat at his side, he was sorting papers from it into stacks on his desk. Shizuo was sorting boxes, opening them to see their contents and sorting them into the rooms they belonged in. Izaya looked up as the bartender laughed. “What?”

 

Shizuo held up the bottle of lube Izaya thought he'd hidden. “You bought this by mistake once. We used it without knowing what it was, honestly I thought I threw it away.”

 

“Oh...” Izaya looked back down at his papers, smirking. “You just want to sleep with me, don't you?”

 

“You've got good instincts.”

 

Izaya blushed, occupying himself with the stacks of paper on his desk. “I was kidding...”

 

He heard Shizuo sigh. “Thought I almost had you back for a second there.”

 

The informant bit his lip. “Can you... not say things like that? It bugs me...”

 

“I can't help that I miss the way we were, Izaya.”

 

“Well that's hardly my fault, is it? I didn't _plan_ on getting abducted, so sorry that it _inconvenienced_ you-” The informant trembled, tears of frustration burning down his cheeks. Shocked, he brushed his fingertips against his face, startled when they came away wet. “What the hell? Am I seriously _crying_? _I'm_ crying? What... _what have you done to me, Shizuo_?”

 

Izaya stood, leaning on his good leg and a crutch for support. He angrily shoved the desk, sending it and the stacks of paper toppling to the floor. His other crutche clattered to the ground, having nothing to lean against. “Dammit! Do you have any idea what this is like for me? I have these weird thoughts all the time that don't make any sense and you just-”

 

“It doesn't have to make sense, Izaya! If you would just trust yourself and let yourself _feel_ -”

 

“I DON'T feel, I-”

 

“ _Yes you do._ You can try to hide it all you want, but I know you're scared and angry and confused, hell anyone would be. But you're too damn proud to trust anyone or ask for help, you'd rather sit there and blame the world-.”

 

“Dammit, Shizu-!” Izaya's breath froze in his lungs, he couldn't breath. He gasped, dropping his crutch and stumbling back as he put a hand to his throat. The bartender was beside him in a nanosecond, pulling the info broker against his chest and easing them both to the floor, despite Izaya's struggling. “Easy, Izaya... easy. Come on, breath _with_ me... calm down...”

 

Gradually, Izaya felt himself relaxing to the sound of the bartender's soothing voice, letting his eyes fall shut and melting against him. He tried to swallow past the lump in his throat, focusing on Shizuo's chest expanding against his back as he breathed. The info broker sucked in a few rapid, shaking breaths, a panicked whine rising in his throat as his lungs burned from the lack of air. Shizuo rubbed his arms comfortingly, “Slower, deep breaths... That's it, you're doing great.”

 

Eventually the informant's breathing steadied and he relaxed against the bartender completely, leaving his eyes closed. “You've done this before.”

 

It was a statement, not a question, but Shizuo answered anyway. “A couple times.”

 

“With... me?”

 

“...Yeah.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Same reason... you don't trust yourself, so you ignore your emotions until you explode.”

 

“How do you know that?”

 

“Because I know _you_.”

 

“You have an answer for everything, don't you?”

 

The bartender chuckled. “It's not the first time you've asked me that.”

 

Izaya frowned, a flicker of memory teasing his thoughts. “You... brought me coffee. And... I... shut down my business?” 

 

Shizuo froze. This was the first time Izaya remembered something and he didn't want to break the spell. The info broker craned his neck, looking up at him. “I quit being a broker?”

 

“You were just taking some time off. You told me you were having trouble focusing and needed to figure out how to....re-accommodate.”

 

“Hmm...”

 

The bartender stood, leaning down to pull Izaya to his feet. The broker gripped the fabric of Shizuo's shirt as his body guard prepared to lift him. “Wait...”

 

“What's wrong?”

 

“Shizu-chan... let's... have sex...” Dammit! Why was he acting so shy suddenly? 

 

“What?”

 

“H-have sex with me...”

 

The bartender frowned, raising an eyebrow. “No.”

 

Izaya looked up at him, surprised. “Why?”

 

“You're playing with me, right? Or is it some kind of experiment?”

 

“It's... not like that... just-”

 

“Even if it's not, you're still recovering.”

 

“I'm _fine_. Shinra's taking my stitches out tomorrow, and-”

 

“ _No_ , Izaya.”

 

Izaya swallowed nervously, licking his lips, his mouth gone dry at Shizuo's dominant tone. “Shizu-chan... just hear me out, please? It's not... I'm not trying to play you or or... test you... it's...”

 

“What?”

 

“I-I... keep having these dreams and... I have these weird thoughts all the time... like how you look with your tie open and loose with a cigarette balanced on your lip and... um... when you...touch me, I... I don't understand whatever this feeling is...”

 

Shizuo sighed, scrubbing a hand over the back of his head. “Fine. We can _try_. But no promises.”

 

~

 

Izaya let Shizuo carry him back the hall to his bedroom, leaving his crutches abandoned in his office. He trembled as the bartender carefully laid him down on the bed, licking his lips nervously. Shizuo stripped off his own shirt before leaning over the bed and nimbly easing Izaya's up and over his head, dropping it on the floor. The bartender leaned over him, gently pressing his lips to Izaya's. 

 

The info broker closed his eyes, letting his lips part slightly to grant Shizuo access. The body guard took full advantage, deftly slipping his tongue into Izaya's mouth, their tongue's tangling together. Izaya gasped into the bartender's mouth as Shizuo's hand roved over his chest, massaging his pectoral muscles and gently rolling his nipples. His hand traveled lower, rubbing between his legs over his clothes and Izaya bit back an anxious whine as his groin tightened. Shizuo broke the kiss and pressed two fingers to the informant's lips. “Suck.”

 

Izaya obeyed, drawing the bartender's fingers into his mouth, coating them with saliva. Shizuo used his other hand to tug the broker's boxers down and wrapped his long fingers around Izaya's dick. The informant jerked in surprise, fervently hoping Shizuo hadn't noticed. But of course he did.

 

The bartender stilled, tugging his fingers out of Izaya's mouth. “Are you okay?”

 

“'M fine... just don't surprise me like that...” Izaya squirmed as Shizuo started stroking him again, trying to remain as still as possible. He took a deep shuddering breath, gritting his teeth as he felt blood filling his building erection. He panted as Shizuo's firm grip worked him up to the point where he thought he'd explode before releasing him, letting him fall back from the brink of... orgasm? Is that what that felt like? It was strange and surreal, but almost familiar...

 

Izaya gasped, eyes popping open, arching his back as Shizuo plunged his fingers into the info brokers ass, surprised by how easily his body gave way under the bartenders touch. A whine built itself up in his throat, and he squeezed his eyes shut again, swallowing hard. He would do this. He'd made up his mind, no way was he going to back out now.

 

Shizuo's fingers probed deeply within him, working around a particularly sensitive area as they scissored and swirled. Tears leaked from his closed eyes, and he couldn't bite back his distressed whine this time. The bartender immediately withdrew, leaving Izaya feeling abandoned. “Sh-Shizu-chan...?”

 

“I can't do this. Not when you're this scared of me.”

 

~

 

Izaya woke, his body ablaze and drenched with sweat. He tossed the blankets off, sitting up to lean his head in his hands. Groaning, he reached for his crutches, hobbling down the hall to Shizuo's room. 

 

He hesitated in the bartender's open doorway, chewing his lower lip as he watched Shizuo's chest rise and fall. He had just decided to walk away when the body guard stirred and sat up. “Izaya? What's wrong, did you have another nightmare?”

 

“Um... no, it was... about you...”

 

“What was it?”

 

“We were... h-having sex and... I'm um... I'm just gonna go back to bed...”

 

Shizuo patted the bed beside him. “Come here.”

 

Izaya obeyed, albeit hesitantly, and crawled into bed next to Shizuo. The body guard gently kissed his temple, tracing a line of soft kisses down his neck to his collarbone. Izaya closed his eyes as the bartender slipped a hand just beneath his waistband. “Okay with this, Izaya?”

 

“Mm...”

 

Shizuo dipped his hand lower, encompassing his half-hard dick with his fist. Izaya groaned, tangling his hands in Shizuo's sheets as the bartender stroked him from root to tip, deftly teasing him to full hardness. The info broker gasped when Shizuo ran his thumb over the head of his cock, pressing down on the slit. He whined, his back arching as he came. 

 

Slumping back against the bed, Izaya panted to catch his breath while Shizuo continued to plant gentle kisses against the side of his neck, falling asleep somewhere between being friends and lovers.

 

~

 

Izaya woke in a daze, looking around the room. It was unfamiliar to him, definitely not his bedroom, and not Shizuo's either. Quickly, he shoved the blankets off and put both feet on the floor, biting back a gasp as pain shot up his right leg. Wincing, he hobbled out of the strange room and down the hall, breathing a sigh of relief when he found Shizuo unpacking a box in what had to be an office. “Shizu-chan?”

 

“Morning. Sleep okay?”

 

“Um... Shizu-chan... did we move?”

 

Shizuo looked up from the box he'd been rifling through. “What?”

 

“I don't... ah... hmm... I don't know where we are.”

 

“ _Shit._ ” Shizuo pulled his phone from his pocket, quickly dialing Shinra's number. Izaya raised an eyebrow, leaning against the wall to take the pressure off his aching leg. “Shizu-chan, what's going on? Why are you calling Shinra?”

 

“Because he needs to know you're losing memories again, maybe do another CT-”

 

“'Again'? What do you mean _again_?”

 

 

 


	10. Remembering

Izaya tapped his foot impatiently as Shinra shone his penlight in his eyes as Shizuo looked on. “Any headache or nausea?”

 

“No, Shinra. For the hundredth time, I'm _fine_. Would one of you just tell me what the hell is going on?”

 

The doctor sighed. “What's the last thing you remember?”

 

“I was on my way home from Shizu-chan's and... Someone was waiting for me I think... with a job from Shiki.”

 

Shizuo frowned, “You started working again?”

 

“No... He offered three times the usual, said it was urgent.”

 

The bartender sighed, scrubbing a hand over the back of his neck as he headed for the door. “I need a smoke.”

 

Shinra clicked his light off and tucked it away in his pocket. “You had some swelling in your brain that was causing amnesia.”

 

“How... how much time did I lose?”

 

“About four months.”

 

Izaya's eyes widened, thinking back. “That was... before Shizu-chan and I...”

 

“Yep. You tried to kill him at least three times a day at first.”

 

“And he... stayed?”

 

“Of course.”

 

~

 

Izaya tapped his fingers against his knee. Shinra had left a few minutes ago, after explaining everything that had happened. Shizuo had yet to return, and the info broker was getting worried. Finally the door opened and the blonde entered the apartment, wiping his shoes on the mat and leaving them on the rack by the door.

 

Izaya rushed him, wrapping his arms around the bartender's waist. His chest twinged when the body guard froze briefly before returning the embrace. The informant smiled as Shizuo's arms tightened around him, leaning into him and realizing that he was shaking. God, but he loved this man. “I love you Shizu-chan.”

 

“God, I never thought I'd get to hear you say that again.” His embrace tightened as he kissed the top of Izaya's head. “I was worried I'd lost you forever.”

 

“Never.” Izaya tilted his head back, leaning up on his tip toes to press his lips softly against Shizuo's. “Thank you...”

 

“For what?”

 

“Staying.”

 

~

 

“So you really don't want to look for them?”

 

Izaya sighed. “I don't... whatever they wanted, they obviously got or they'd have come after me again. Or they'd have kept me _until_ they got it.”

 

Shizuo frowned. “But... they hurt you.”

 

“Shizu-chan... I couldn't go after them even if I wanted... I don't remember anything about them or where they took me.”

 

“But to just give up...”

 

“I don't have any leads, so unless you do-”

 

“Top Cat.”

 

Izaya froze, nearly dropping the vase he'd been unpacking. “What?”

 

“It's... something you said once. You were dreaming, talking about someone named Top Cat.”

 

A vivid picture of a man wearing a ludicrous cat mask and trashy yellow suit displayed itself in his mind, and then he did drop the vase. Shizuo was beside him in an instant. “Izaya? What happened, you're white as a ghost-”

 

“There's no way... I was... doing some research for Shiki-san and...he's the leader of some new gang that's been causing trouble, but...”

 

“The Tomcat's?”

 

“Y-yeah, how do you know...?”

 

“The Awakusu wiped them out three weeks ago. They're all sitting in jail, or worse.”

 

~

 

Izaya leaned back against the pillows as Shizuo worked his pants and boxers down his legs. The bartender planted a kiss against his ankle, working his way back up until they were face to face. The broker blushed. “You're staring...”

 

“Can't help it.” Shizuo leaned in, locking their mouths together. Izaya moaned when the body guards tongue slipped past his teeth, languidly swirling against his own. He gasped when they parted, his chest heaving as Shizuo continued to sow kisses down his neck, nibbling hard at his collarbone. “Mm... Shizu-chan, you're gonna leave a mark...”

 

“Good.” The bartender's voice was low and husky, making Izaya shiver. He groaned as Shizuo latched onto a pert nipple, sucking hard. “Aaah... Shizu-chan...”

 

“I know...” Shizuo ran his hand down Izaya's abdomen, his fingers curling around his dick and pumping slowly. The broker squirmed and whined. “Shizu-chaaan... please...”

 

“Shh. No need to rush, I want to take my time with you.”

 

“What a line Shiz- oooooh!” Izaya groaned as Shizuo slipped a hand between his thighs, his fingers seeking out the informant's entrance. He panted as they slipped inside him, wincing at the raw sensation. “Ow... Shizu-chan...”

 

“Want me to make you wet, baby?”

 

“Jeez... nggh.. yes, please Shizu-chan, please...”

 

The bartender withdrew his fingers, nudging Izaya's thighs apart and crawling between them. The info broker blushed as Shizuo pressed his mouth against his entrace, his tongue slipping inside to rove over his inner walls. He gasped and squirmed, begging. “Oh god, Shizu-chan... more, more please ohhhh more...”

 

Izaya's knees squeezed around Shizuo's shoulders, holding him in place as the bartender laved deep inside his hole. “Aaah... Shizu-chaaan...”

 

Shizuo remained silent, slipping two fingers inside Izaya as he lowered his mouth over the ravens hard cock. Izaya arched his back, his eyes squeezing shut. “Nnn... Shizu-chan... haaaa....please, I'm gonna-aaahhh!”

 

Izaya came, shooting his seed against the back of Shizuo's throat. The bartender swallowed, sucking hard, gleaning every drop from Izaya before pulling a way with a pop. “God, you taste so delicious.”

 

“D-don't say things like that... moron...”

 

“Sorry, sorry.” Shizuo ran his hands up Izaya's thighs, pushing them back to expose his entrance. Izaya whined as the bartender pressed the head of his cock against him, gently easing past the ring of muscle. “Shit... you're so tight...”

 

“I think it's-aaaahhh-safe to say it's been awhiiiiile oooh fuck!”

 

Shizuo thrust deep inside him, all at once, brushing over his prostate at the same time. Izaya groaned, his hands fisting in the sheets as the body guard continued thrusting in and out, hitting the sensitive bundle of nerves every time. 

 

Writhing and panting, Izaya reached out, locking his arms around Shizuo's neck and pulled him down, locking their mouths together. The bartender growled into his mouth, sending shivers down Izaya's spine. He whined, wrapping his arms tighter around Shizuo as the body guards strokes picked up speed, ending with a final deep thrust and coming within Izaya's walls. 

 

Izaya collapsed against the bed, gasping for breath. Shizuo leaned over him as he withdrew, whispering in his ear. “Oh no, you can't wipe out on me. We're not done yet.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did promise some smut after all. Hehehehe


End file.
